Medical imaging procedures now include, in some circumstances, provision of a sequence of images, in video format, of the interior of an organ through which the imaging mechanism passes. The images provided are often life-like and contain considerable detail. However, as yet no such imaging mechanism has provided, at the same time, location coordinates and/or angular orientation coordinates, associated with this mechanism, indicating where the mechanism is presently located and/or presently oriented, when a particular image is made. This location and/or orientation information would be useful in associating a location and/or orientation with a particular image where a troublesome or pathological organ condition is indicated by the image. This location and/or orientation information would also be useful in determining, on a first pass or on a second pass, a location and/or orientation where a particular medical treatment or pharmaceutical is to be delivered to the organ or a visibly perceptible image is to be made.
What is needed is a method and system for determining location and angular orientation, exact and without iterations or approximations, of a mobile signal transmitting device, moving within a human or other animal body (“user”) at each of a sequence of times. Preferably, the system should consume minimal additional energy and should permit arbitrary separation of consecutive times in the time sequence(s). Preferably, the system should flexible to permit changes in the parameters to be monitored or examined. Preferably, the system should permit accurate determination of one or more times and corresponding locations for delivery of a drug or other chemical substance to the user.